Sanctuary deut Heiligtum, Zufluchtsort, Schutzge
by Ringelsocke
Summary: „Today I was sitting on my floor, starring at the rain out my window, when suddenly, there was a knock on my door. And, who should bestanding behind it but Methos, Darius, Tessa and Richie. I said, “What are you guys doing here? And what are you doing tog


Sanctuary

Darius und ich waren Freunde seit einer Ewigkeit...er war der Einzige dem ich über meine dunklen Tage bei den Horsemen erzählt hatte.

Er war der Einzige der mir ,jemals vergeben hatte.

Ich bin nicht sicher ob Gott gewillt ist dies jemals zu tun, aber Darius tat es vom ersten Moment an.

Vielleicht, weil er selbst diesen Weg zuvor gegangen war.

Danke Gott, dass er auf heiligem Boden lebte. Ich konnte mir die Welt nicht ohne die Weisheit und Liebe von Darius vorstellen...ich versuchte es erst gar nicht.

Er hieß mich in seiner Kirche willkommen.

Natürlich, Darius hieß jeden mit offenen Armen Willkommen der Zuflucht in seiner Kirche suchte.

Er glaubte, dass jeder eine Chance auf Liebe und Vergebung durch andere verdient hatte.

Es gab oft Zeiten wo ich genau diese zwei Dinge suchte.

Liebe und Vergebung.

Darius war wie ein „Vater" für mich. Es hört sich komisch an, wenn man bedenkt,

dass ich einige Jahrhunderte älter bin.

So wusste er immer, dass ich es war, der vor seiner Kirche stand.

Es war eine seiner Gaben Neben den prophetischen Träumen die er manchmal hatte.

Ich glaubte ihm nicht, konnte jedoch nicht leugnen, dass seine Prophezeiungen zutrafen.

Ob es durch seinen Einfluss geschah , oder durch eigenen Antrieb der Geschehnisse, konnte ich nie herausfinden.

Als ich Darius, zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben besuchte, überraschte er mich wieder.

„Ich wusste das du heute kommst, Methos." Sagte er mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln zu mir.

Ich glaubte ihm.

„Du hast ein Problem." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Ich war erstaunt, wie er meine oberflächlichen Gefühle wie einen Vorhang zur Seite schob und die versteckten Gefühle entschlüsselte. Auch solche, von denen noch nicht einmal ich wusste das sie da waren, bis er mich mit der Nase darauf stieß.

„Ich fühle mich in letzter Zeit etwas niedergeschlagen." Gestand ich ein, unfähig Darius nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Das war die andere komische Sache wenn ich Zeit mit Darius verbrachte. Ich fand keinen Grund und hatte nicht das Bedürfnis ihn anzulügen. So war alles was ich zu ihm sagte die Wahrheit.

„Du wirst heute Nacht hier bleiben, mein Freund!" Erklärte er mir. Hob seine Hand gegen meine Proteste und geleitete mich in den Bereich der Kirche, wo die Quartiere waren.

„Ich habe schon zwei Gäste, da belastet einer mehr nicht das Budget der Kirche."

„Der Pre-Unsterbliche," sagte ich ruhig und sah Darius nicken.

„Ja. Er ist jung und leichtsinnig. Zu schnell mit seinen Wünschen für heute, anstatt sich für morgen vorzubereiten. Ich denke, wenn er nicht einen so guten Lehrer hätte würde er das Game kein Jahr lang überleben."

„Wer ist sein Lehrer?" Fragte ich neugierig. Trotz meiner anhaltenden Bemühungen mich aus Angelegenheiten anderer rauszuhalten, war mein Interesse geweckt.

„Duncan MacLeod," antwortete Darius während er die Tür zu meinem Zimmer öffnete und das Licht anknipste.

„Hast du ihn je getroffen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein und ich bezweifle das ich das je tun werde. Er hat zuviel von einem Boy Scout für einen Unsterblichen. Ich bezweifle ob er viel länger überlebt."

Der starre Blick von Darius lag auf mir, dann, trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Augen, konnte ich sehen wie sich seine Lippen zu einem vertrauten. „Du wirst sehen, Methos" – Lächeln bewegten. „Ich denke du wirst Duncan mögen," sagte er schließlich. Darius schloss die Tür und wir waren beide in meinem Zimmer.

„Du wirst nie einen treueren Freund finden, vor allem nicht in einem Unsterblichen.

Ich denke, treue Freunde sind ein Gebrauchsgut das du, bis jetzt, nicht hattest. Im Anbetracht deiner letzten „treuen Freunde"."

Er erkannte es.

Ich wusste bis dahin selbst nicht die Wurzel meiner Depression, aber Darius hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, um es mal so zu sagen. Wenn man seine Zeit mit sterbenden Menschen verbringt, tendiert man dazu etwas von sich Selbst zu verlieren...Ich bin mir nicht sicher was, vielleicht Hoffnung.

Darius war mein einziger unsterblicher Freund in mehreren hundert Jahren.

„Ich brauche keine Freunde," sagte ich nicht überzeugend zu Darius. Aber es machte nichts, da er meine Lüge sowieso durchschaute.

„Was für ein bittere alter Mann du geworden bist, Methos." Er grübelte, öffnete die Tür und wollte gehen.

„Darius," ich brachte ihn im Türbogen zum stehen, seine linke Hand an der Klinke.

Er drehte sich um. „Ja?"

„Kennst du MacLeod schon lange?"

Er ging von der Tür weg, schloss sie leise und erzählte mir von Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod.

Stunden vergingen in denen mich Darius mit den Geschichten von MacLeod unterhielt.

Bis es an die Tür klopfte.

„Darius bist du da?" Es war eine Frauenstimme. Die Wörter waren gesprochen wie es nur die Franzosen können. Der Ton weich und angenehm, dennoch mit einer Anspielung auf eine versteckte Stärke.

„Ja Tessa. Komm herein."

Sie trat ein und ich hielt den Atem an als ich ihre Schönheit sah. Ich machte mir klar, dass das Tessa Noel sein musste. Seit zwölf Jahren die Freundin von MacLeod.

Dadurch mochte ich sie noch mehr.

Ich brachte sofort ihre Hand an meine Lippen und bezauberte sie mit meiner Begrüßung, die ich nur wunderschönen Frauen angedeihen ließ.

„Adam Pierson." Stellte ich mich vor und trat einen Schritt zurück, damit sie sich nicht unwohl fühlte. „Und Sie müssen Tessa Noel sein."

„Ich sehe mein guter Name eilt mir voraus," antwortete sie und warf Darius einen humorvollen Blick zu. „Sie sind ein...?"

Ich nickte.

Tessa erklärte Darius das Richie ein Mädchen getroffen hatte das er aus Seacover kannte und mit der er einige Tage verbrachte.

Es sah so aus als müsste ich warten um Richie Ryan kennezulernen. Aber für jetzt, lebte seine Freundin ein Zimmer von mir entfernt und ich beabsichtigte in der Kirche zu bleiben, bis ich sie besser kannte. Sie interessierte mich genauso.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf und war im ersten Moment desorientiert.

Ich hatte, mal wieder, von den Horsemen und Drusilla geträumt.

Nach einiger Zeit wusste ich wieder wo ich war und meine Gedanken hoben sich aus dem Nebel der Träume.

Die Gefühle die diese Träume begleiteten, verflüchtigten sich beim ersten Sonnenstrahl der durch mein Fenster fiel.

Augenblicklich erinnerte ich mich an das was mir Darius erzählt hatte.

Er hatte gesagt, dass MacLeod wohl jetzt seinen härtesten Kampf in den Staaten führte und das die Chance groß war das er nicht überlebte.

Wenn MacLeod erfolgreich aus dem Kampf hervorgehen sollte, würde er sofort hier her kommen. Darius hatte sich schon überlegt, wie er uns miteinander bekannt machen wollte.

Die Vorstellung das ich, Methos, der fast 200 Jahre aus dem Game raus war, zurückkehrte, nur um die Chance zu bekommen einen Mann zu treffen der mich interessierte war erschreckend.

Warum war ich nur so fasziniert von Duncan MacLeod?

Warum fühlte diese Notwendigkeit, dieses Drängen, ihn zu treffen?

Es war fast als ob...als ob unsere Schicksale irgendwie verknotet währen.

Als ob er da währe um ein schreckliches Missgeschick in meinem Leben zu stoppen wozu ich nicht fähig währe.

Ich hörte mich fast an wie Darius mit seinen Prophezeiungen.

Aber keine andere Erklärung „fühlte" sich so richtig an.

Ich zog mich an, öffnete die Tür und ging auf den Gang hinaus.

Tessa stand direkt an der Wand gegenüber meiner Tür und ich war mir sicher das sie auf mich gewartet hatte.

„Adam." Sagte sie als Begrüßung.

Ihr Tonfall und Ausdruck waren leicht, aber ich sah die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihren Augen.

„Wird Richie ein Unsterblicher?"

Auf diese Frage war ich überhaupt nicht vorbereitet.

Mir blieb die Luft stecken und ich konnte weder antworten noch mich bewegen.

Wie konnte sie das wissen?

Wie konnte sie das nur vermuten?

„Was meinst du?" Ich stotterte ein wenig, aber ich hoffte das ich unschuldig genug gesprochen hatte und sie mit meinem Tonfall davon überzeugt hatte, dass ich weniger wusste als ich in Wirklichkeit tat.

„Wenn er frühzeitig stirbt...wird er unsterblich?" Fragte sie drängend, meine Unschuldsmiene total ignorierend.

Ich wusste nicht was zu tun war.

Sie war MacLeods Frau, eine strahlende, nette und wunderschöne Persönlichkeit, die es eigentlich verdient hatte die ganze Wahrheit zu erfahren.

Würde sie es dem Jungen erzählen?

Würde sie MacLeod erzählen das sie es wusste? Noch schlimmer, das sie es von mir wusste?

Definitiv schlechte Startbedienungen für eine eventuelle Freundschaft mit einem Mann den ich noch nicht getroffen hatte.

„Wie kommst du darauf das er unsterblich wird?" Stellte ich ihr leicht verwirrt eine Gegenfrage, um sie abzulenken.

Während ich auf ihre Antwortgespannt war, gingen wir beide den Flur entlang in Richtung von Darius der mit dem Frühstück auf uns wartete.

Ich hoffte, dass er mir aus dieser Misere heraushelfen konnte.

Vorausgesetzt ich erreichte ihn, bevor ich mehr dazu sagen musste.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ich Wiederstand der Versuchung erleichtert zu seufzen.

Sie wusste nichts, es war nur eine Vermutung basierend auf Indizien und einer Menge Intuition.

„Zu aller erst, Duncan nahm ihn bei uns auf, nachdem er versucht hatte uns zu berauben."

„Das ist alles?" Sagte ich überrascht, versuchte jedoch mich zurückzuhalten und beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Nein, nicht nur" sie lächelte leicht. „Die Art wie Duncan sich benimmt, das was er sagt. Und die Tatsache das Richie nichts über seine Eltern weiß. Besser gesagt, dass niemand etwas über seine Eltern weiß. Richie hat keine Eltern...Unsterbliche habe keine Eltern.

Wenn Richie unsterblich währe, bräuchte er einen Lehrer, jemanden wie Duncan.

Er meint alles was er Richie vorsichtig beibringt geht an mir vorbei, dass ich jemand bin der nichts versteht oder nicht zu begreifen versucht warum er es so sagt.

Aber ich habe genug mitbekommen um zu vermuten, dass es da etwas über Richie gibt was er mir nicht sagen möchte.

Unsterblichkeit macht mehr Sinn als alle anderen Überlegungen."

Sie hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

Sie hatte es verdient die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

Wenn sie soweit ohne Hilfe gekommen war, soviel verstand ohne den kleinsten Wink von einem anderen Unsterblichen.

MacLeod war zweifellos ein glücklicher Mann mit dieser Frau.

„Warum hast du nicht MacLeod oder Darius gefragt?"

„Weil sie es mir nicht gesagt hätten." Lautete ihre einfache Antwort, während sie mir ihre Hand auf meinen Arm legte und mich so daran hinderte die Tür zu öffnen.

„Sag es mir Methos. Ich kann ein Geheimnis bewahren."

„Methos?" Ich gab mich irritiert, beäugte sie aber misstrauisch. Sicher hatte Darius es ihr nicht erzählt...warum sollte er?

Was würde er oder jemand anderes daraus gewinnen?

Tessa nickte, ein dünnes Lächeln auf den Lippen als Antwort auf meine Reaktion.

„Ich weiß wer du bist, Methos.

Nein, Darius hat es mir nicht verraten. Er musste es nicht. Ich habe ein paar Bücher gelesen, die im Keller versteckt waren. Bücher mit.."

Sie machte eine Pause und drehte mein Handgelenk so, dass ich das Watcher-Symbol erkennen konnte.

„...diesem Symbol auf dem Einband. Ich weiß wie ihr...wie du einen Pre-Unsterblichen spüren kannst, was Darius einst war...was du einst warst. Die Horsemen, Kronos und Drusilla. Einfach alles."

Ich versuchte zu schlucken und etwas zu sagen.

„Wie?" Bekam ich gekrächzt heraus. Alles was sie erzählt hatte, konnte nicht in den Watcher-Chroniken verzeichnet sein. Dafür hatte ich gesorgt.

„Ich fand darunter auch eines deiner Tagebücher. Eines von vor tausend Jahren, etwa um die Zeit als du bei den vier Reitern der Apokalypse warst. Ich war mir bis gestern Nacht nicht sicher ob du Methos bist."

Ich stand da und erwartete eine Erklärung woher sie sich bestätigt fühlte wer ich war.

Mein Leben...wo ich doch ständig versuchte es vor allem und jedem geheim zu halten.

Fragend sah ich sie an.

„Ich bin mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht und wollte mir ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche holen. Ich ging gerade an deiner Tür vorbei, als ich dich schreien hörte.

Ich öffnete die Tür um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Du hast dich im Bett hin und her geworfen und gebrüllt. Teilweise habe ich nicht verstanden was du gerufen und gemurmelt hast. Es war anscheinend eine alte Sprache.

Du hast nach Kronos gerufen und gesagt das er dich betrogen hat. Das er Drusilla nicht töten soll."

Ich fühlte mich kalt. Geschockt.

Ich wusste das ich im Schlaf ab und an redete, aber noch nie über diese Dinge.

Und schon gar nicht in modernen Sprachen, sondern in Alt-Summerisch oder noch ausgestorbeneren Sprachen.

Warum dann aber dieses Mal?

Darius erklärte mir einst, das nichts ohne Grund geschah. Alles hat seine Zeit, hatte er gemeint.

Gab es diesmal einen Grund?

„Du bist wirklich er oder? Du bist fünftausend Jahre alt?"

Ich bekam ein kleines Lächeln zustande. „Mehr oder weniger." Ich atmete kräftig ein und aus.

„Behalte das bitte für dich. Erzähl es besonders nicht MacLeod wenn ich ihn treffe. Ich möchte nicht das er sich mit dem auseinandersetzen muss, was ich ihn der Vergangenheit getan habe. Wenn er erfährt das ich ein Horsemen war..."

„Ich bin sicher er versteht es." Versicherte sie mir und ich wollte ihr auch glauben. Doch nach allem was ich bisher von ihm gehört hatte, bereitete es ihm sogar Probleme seinen Freunden zu vergeben.

Wie sollte es da bei einem Fremden sein?

„Nein!" Erklärte ich ihr. Lehnte mich gegen die Wand, rutschte daran herunter und setzte mich auf den kalten Boden. „Er würde es nie verstehen. Ich habe mehr Gräueltaten begangen als er sich jemals vorstellen kann. Es würde alles noch schlimmer machen, wenn ich versuchen würde ihm meinen Standpunkt darzulegen.

Nein, es ist besser wenn er mich als Adam Pierson kennen lernt, dann ist er vielleicht bereit es zu akzeptieren. Aber er wird es nie verstehen."

Da war eine Traurigkeit, Verlorenheit in meiner Stimme...ich hörte mich so verlassen an...das selbst ich Methos bedauerte. Ein einsamer, fünftausend Jahre alter Mann.

Tessa setzte sich neben mich und legte einen Arm um meine Schultern. Sie versuchte zu trösten, obwohl sie den Grund der Trauer nicht fassen konnte.

„Ja." Sagte ich leise nach einiger Zeit in gemeinsamer einsamer Ruhe. Ich hatte das Gefühl das ich ihr etwas für den Trost schuldete den sie mir gab.

„Gut." Antwortete sie kurz darauf. Sie verstand sofort meinen, eigentlich, unsinnigen Kommentar. „Er verdient einer von euch zu sein."

„Keiner verdient es unsterblich zu sein Tessa." Murmelte ich ohne sie anzusehen. „Du denkst vielleicht wir sind glücklich. Aber nach fünftausend Jahren betrachte ich mich alles andere als glücklich."

In meiner Stimme war Schmerz. Ich wunderte mich wann ich so ein bitterer alter Mann geworden bin. Um bei Darius' Worten zu bleiben.

„Wie ist es?"

Ich blickte sie flüchtig an und das die Verwunderung in ihren Augen und realisierte das sie sich nicht vom Rest unterschied.

Die gleichen Fragen, der gleiche Blick...ich seufzte.

„Es ist nicht wie eine nie aufhörende Party. Unsterblichkeit blockt nichts ab. Nichts von den Schmerzen, nichts von den Gefühlen und der Furcht und dem Terror...tatsächlich denke ich, dass alles noch schlimmer wird."

„Ich nehme an du bist alt genug um so zynisch zu sein, wenn du es willst. Aber das war nicht was ich wissen wollte."

„Oh!" Meinte ich überrascht. „Was meintest du dann?"

Sie setzte sich etwas auf und steckte ein paar blonde Locken in der Haarspange fest.

„Ich meinte: Wie ist es, wenn man jemanden liebt an den man sich drei Jahrhunderte später noch erinnert?"

Sie redete von Drusilla, doch ich hörte die eigentliche Frage heraus.

„Er wird sich an dich erinnern Tessa." Sagte ich ruhig und mit dem Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Er wird dich sein ganzes Leben lang lieben, wie lange es auch sein sollte. Richie wird sich an dich erinnern, Darius wird sich an dich erinnern und ich werde mich an dich erinnern."

Ihr Lachen fiel wie Sonnenschein auf mich.

„Wirklich?"

Ich erwiderte ihr lachen. „Du bist nicht gerade jemand den man leicht vergisst."

Zwei Tage später wurde ich wegen wichtigen Recherchen zurück beordert.

Es war der Tag an dem Duncan MacLeod siegreich nach Paris zurückkehrte.

Tessa rief mich später an und erzählt mir das Darius ermordet worden war.

Den Rest habe ich in den Chroniken gelesen."

Duncan hatte mir die ganze Zeit zugehört.

Ich sah ihm an, wie ihn die Erinnerung an Tessa schmerzte.

Ich war froh, dass ich sie kennen lernen durfte und somit den Schmerz mit ihm teilen konnte.

Ihm meine Gesellschaft als Form des Trostes anbieten zu können, ohne das er sich seiner Gefühle hätte schämen müssen. Und ohne Sorgen das er nicht verstanden wird.

Live, Highlander. Grow stronger.


End file.
